Cousins
by Alex-Frain
Summary: Alex Black Has Just Moved To La Push, He Is Jacob's Cousin And When He Arrives At Billys House People Billy And Jake Included Start Acting Weird And What Happens When the Quileute Secret Is Exposed And The Most Beautiful Girl He Has Ever Seen Arrives


A/N Hey, Can I Just Say this Is A Bit Of A One-shot to start with but i'm really enjoying writing it, please please please review I'm very self conscious about this and although I have been told otherwise by everyone from my English teacher to my best friend I would appreciate your opinions hope you enjoy it

Arrivals

"We are now entering our final approach to Seattle-Tacoma International Airport we hope you had a good flight" The overhead speaker announced, I felt the plane begin to descend onto the runway and I thought about the way my life had changed in the last few months, 2 months ago we had been a relatively well off family living in Knutsford in Cheshire, but then the arguments had started, every single night all I could hear was shouting from downstairs and now my parents were divorcing and while all this happened I was being sent to live with my Uncle Billy in La Push Washington where my dad would eventually join me, to tell you the truth I was looking forward to it slightly A new start A new life I was also looking forward to my seeing my cousin Jacob, I haven't seen him for years as I finished running events over in my head I felt the plane bump as it touched the ground. I got off and I picked up my bags and walked towards my new life. I saw a tall dark skinned member of the Quileute tribe which lived in La Push waiting, he was holding a sign with Alexander Black on it so I walked towards him. 2 hours Later I was arriving In the outskirts of Forks in a Toyota Hilux pick up truck owned by the Quileute sitting next to me who's name I found out was Sam as we drew closer to La Push I looked into the wing mirror to check I looked presentable a Pair of dark brown eyes stared back at me from a face that looks older than my sixteen years and I ran my fingers through my medium length black hair, I looked alright I guess, I changed the song on my I pod to Saving You by Simple Plan.

As the lyrics blared through my speakers I thought about how Uncanny the resemblance between me and Sam was even though we were from different family's. The little old ranch house where I knew Uncle Billy to live loomed in the distance, I got out the car and carrying all my suitcases walked towards the door, before I could get there it sprung open and my cousin Jacob looking a LOT older and about 3 inches taller than me appeared at the door smiling.

I walked up to him smiling I liked Jacob he was my favourite cousin he ran over and gave me a hug, he looked at me all of a sudden shocked he mumbled something about seeing his friends and ran off in the direction too which Sam had driven off, "What was up with him" I wondered aloud and to my surprise I heard Jacob yell "nothing" but surely he couldn't hear me maybe I imagined it. I didn't have long to think about it because Uncle Billy was at the door sat in his wheelchair grinning I shook his hand and he winced and looked shocked for a split second and I thought to myself "What's everyones problem with me today?".

A/N Thought I Would Explain the First Bit In La Push A Bit It May Have Been Slightly Confusing So Im Telling It From Jacobs Point Of View And At This Point He Has Phased Its After BD

JPOV

I Was Practically over the moon I was going to see cousin Alex again, he is one of the best friends I have ever had, he used to come every summer to visit and we would go down to first beach and just hang out, I was really excited when I heard the car coming up the drive, I raced to the front door and opened it too see..... a older version of my cousin, he had lighter skin and hair than me probably because of his English blood but our eyes where exactly the same in every detail, I ran up and gave him a big hug and I got the shock of my life.

He didn't feel cold too me, he was exactly the same temperature I was my first thought was "Uh Oh the others have to know about this" and I immediately ran off into the woods ignoring the expression of shock and slight hurt on my cousin's face.

A/N Thought Billy's Would Be Useful Too

BillyPOV

I was actually pleased to know my nephew was coming to stay, he was always a cheerful happy little boy although I had no idea what he was like now he had hit his teens I hadn't seen him since he was 12 although Jake did go to England every summer to see his beloved cousin. I swear I haven't seen Jacob this happy since... well forever, he jumped up off the sofa and ran for the door obviously he had heard the car coming so I also wheeled myself towards the door I watched as Jacob ran out and gave his cousin a hug, I was puzzled by the look of shock that crossed Jakes face and it worried me when he ran off to tell you the truth Alex looked slightly hurt but he continued towards the house, I held out my hand and Alex shook it I had a moment of intense shock, his skin was if anything hotter than Jacobs. I quickly stretched my face back into a smile and welcomed the boy inside, I have decided a tribal meeting will be called, this is distressing news hes not exactly been here long it could be taking less and less time, I mean I supposed it would happen to him but hes only been in Forks a matter of hours......


End file.
